


Nothing Personal, Just Business

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Just a short drabble, Mutual Pining, The little shit, ceo!reader x assistant!iwa, exasperated reader bc of said attractiveness, he calls you sweetheart once and it drives you insane, he knows exactly what hes doing, iwa being obnoxiously attractive, protective!iwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: You're an ambitious thing, really, taking the position of CEO, but there's only so much you handle before it becomestoomuch. Hence, the newly opened position of an assistant that just so happens to be filled by quite the distraction.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Nothing Personal, Just Business

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble a little while ago for @wazzup_wazzy on ao3 after she shared her iwa brainrot idea and I just,, couldn’t help myself but give in to her brainrot and write a short fic based on it for her bskbdkfnd,, wazzy if you see this mwah i hope you're having a wonderful day you beautiful person and your beautiful ideas

Maybe it was the way in which Iwaizumi tended to tap his pen to his lips absent-mindedly while he read emails at his desk, the cap of the pen now between his teeth with his eyes roving across the lines of the screen.

Maybe it was the way in which Iwaizumi had a nervous habit of fiddling with his watch, rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his forearms before tugging at his tie to loosen it after a long and tense day.

Maybe it was everything or nothing at all about him, but you just couldn’t keep your attention off of him.

The first month he’d been working for you, you’d walked into the building and took the elevator to your floor, fully expecting to be met with the man you’d become slightly accustomed to at this point. Except, he wasn’t there. The front desk was empty, and upon further inspection done by you leaning over the desk when no one was passing through, you found that not a single item of his was to be found.

You’d walked into your office, a slight irritation roiling under your skin when you set your purse on your own desk, muttering about “ _that new fucking secretary_ ” when you heard a quiet knocking on your door. Glancing up, you found Iwaizumi leaning against the door frame, the knuckles of one hand still pressed against your opened office door and the other hand holding a cardboard carrier with two coffees.

“Sorry for stepping out, I thought I’d grab us some coffee from next door when I left to drop off a package at the post office.”

He’d approached you cautiously, watching the way your brows unfurrowed themselves and your lips pursed hesitantly, “Thank you, Iwaizumi, but please let me know when you step out to run an errand so that I don’t just think you’ve up and left for no good reason.”

Iwaizumi nodded, offering you an apologetic smile as he lifted an arm to rub the back of his neck, “I will–again, I apologize.”

That had been the first time you’d taken note of Iwaizumi’s physique. Sure, you’d been near him before, talked to him for longer than this throughout the past month, but the way his hand seemed to dwarf the coffee cup as he handed it to you was something that had snagged your attention terribly. It didn’t help when the muscle of his arm flexed when he’d brought his hand to his neck.

By the fourth month, the two of you had grown close and comfortable around one another to have conversations revolving around subjects other than work.

“Get that out of your mouth,” you’d chastised him, pulling the pen from his teeth as Iwaizumi glanced down at you from where he hovered at your side, bent over and inspecting the contents of your screen.

“So demanding–you know, a ‘ _please’_ can go a long way.” He’d grinned at you then, white teeth flashing and small dimples appearing at the corners of his cheeks.

You’d merely waved him off, but your mind was too busy focusing on the nearness of his face as he leaned down once again beside you, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

He knew you were staring; you weren’t very inconspicuous about it. His eyes slid to you, a slight tug on the corner of his lips when you had the gall to look surprised that you’d been caught, “This invoice will need to be reviewed again by someone, there’re a lot of mistakes, which could explain why scores have been low recently for this product.”

You hummed, nodding and trying to focus on anything other than the way he smelt of bergamot and amber, the way his shoulder was nearly pressed against yours, the way you could feel the warmth of him seeping through his clothing–

Swallowing, you pushed those thoughts aside, “Send it to Marissa and let her know to have someone fix it please, Hajime.”

_Hajime_ , god he loved the way his name sounded rolling off your tongue. And all he truly wanted was to hear just that being whispered in his ear when he–

“Wow, a ‘please’ being added on? You must be in a good mood today,” he chuckled, honing his attention back on the task at hand.

Clicking your tongue, you’d lightly hit him on the arm, “Get out before I make you do the rest of these invoices by yourself.” And that earned you a feigned surrender from the man as he exited your office.

The seventh month was busy–constantly.

Iwaizumi tended to play bodyguard at press panels, interviews, and meetings; standing pushed up behind you to tell off eager executives had been a foreign and strange thing initially, but you’d soon gotten used to him. Iwaizumi was always at your heels when you left the building, opening doors for you, carrying your things, even going so far as to help make sure you looked presentable when he fixed a strand of hair or reminded you of what to say for questions that may cause conflict.

And today had been the chosen date of a particularly large press panel you’d been stressing about for the past month.

“Back up.” You heard Iwaizumi nearly snarl at some poor reporter behind you, his hand coming to rest reassuringly on the small of your back; it had become an unspoken gesture between you and him to tell the other “ _I’m right here_ ” during chaotic events such as this.

His large hand pressed gingerly against you, guiding you to the doors of the building and to a small alcove inside, away from the hecticness of the crowd.

“Do I look alright?” Your fingers were adjusting your dress, head tilted down to ensure that your heels were on securely and the possibility of you tripping and ultimately embarrassing yourself would be nonexistent. Before you knew it, Iwaizumi’s thumb and forefinger were lifting your chin up to face him, his serious eyes wandering across the features of your face. Your breathing had quickened at the intimacy of the movement; but Iwaizumi was already running his thumb along the outline of your bottom lip, cleaning up the line of lipstick to give it a neater appearance.

“Take a deep breath for me, sweetheart,” he whispered quietly under his breath and you could feel your face beginning to grow hot because he’d never used that pet name to address you and it was having a terribly embarrassing effect on you.

Upon noticing the way your fluttery breaths had become more controlled and focused, he smiled, “There you go, just like that.”

But his words, his damn words, were making it difficult to focus on anything other than him. You realized then that it was possible he was saying those things to do just that: distract you from the anxiety of the press panel. You didn’t know whether to kiss him for being a genius or slap him for getting you worked up and flushed before a fucking nationally aired press panel.

What did it matter then when he was pressing a kiss to your temple and leading you back to the hoards of reporters?

**Author's Note:**

> Other Socials  
> tumblr: demxnscous


End file.
